Confessions
by RichelleD
Summary: Dramione One-shot. Wir wissen alle, dass Hermine ihre Meinung gut vertreten kann. Warum also nicht vor Gericht für eine gute Sache einstehen? Wenn es nach ihr geht, dann ist Draco Malfoy unschuldig, und das aus gutem Grund.
1. One

**Disclaimer:** Bis auf die Handlung gehört alles der begnadeten J. K. Rowling. Leider.

**A/N: **Das hier war eigentlich mal als Prolog gedacht, irgendwie habe ich es aber nie geschafft, die Geschichte zu vervollständigen. Sollte es mit gelingen, seid ihr die ersten die davon erfahren.

Keiner hat _Confessions _Korrektur gelesen, wenn das jemand tun möchte, nur zu. Wenn nicht, dürfen Fehler behalten werden.

* * *

**_Confessions_**

Nachdenklich ließ Hermine ihren Blick über den voll versammelten Zaubergamot wandern, die meisten der Versammelten sahen nicht überzeugt aus, sie schauten eher skeptisch zu dem Angeklagten, der dort in der Mitte des Saals an seinen Stuhl gekettet war.

Nach dem Krieg fanden viele solcher Prozesse statt, und Hermine, Harry und Ron waren bei einigen dabei. Kingsley Shacklebolt war zum neuen Minister für Zauberei ernannt worden und hatte somit den Vorsitz über die Todesser-Prozesse. Doch dieser eine, der heute angesetzt war, war etwas Besonderes.

Der Prozess fand unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit statt, und so waren nur der Zaubergamot und die drei jungen Kriegshelden zugegen.

Noch einmal schweifte Hermines Blick über die Anwesenden. Es sah nicht gut aus für den Angeklagten. Sie seufzte, wurde jedoch von Kingsleys donnernder Stimme übertönt, „Hat noch irgendwer etwas zu sagen, bevor wir das Urteil fällen?"

Nachdem sie tief durchgeatmet hatte, hob Hermine die Hand, und begegnete Kingsley überraschten Blick „Miss Granger?" Viele Köpfe drehten sich ruckartig zu ihr, doch sie nahm nur die Reaktion von drei Leuten wahr, ihren zwei besten Freunden und des Angeklagten.

Ron sah sie schockiert an, doch Harrys Blick war nur vage skeptisch, er vertraute ihr, und war nicht voller Vorurteile. Nicht so wie Ron, nach dem Krieg war es nur noch schlimmer mit ihm geworden.

Die Reaktion des Angeklagten hingegen war bedeutend amüsanter. Sein Kopf ruckte so schnell zu ihr herum, dass sie meinte ein beunruhigend lautes Knacken gehört zu haben, doch das schien ihn nicht zu interessieren. Nein, Draco Malfoy durchbohrte sie geradezu mit seinem Blick und ließ sich auch von den protestierend klirrenden Ketten an seinen Handgelenken nicht ablenken.

„Möchten Sie als Zeugin der Verteidigung oder als Zeugin der Anklage aussagen?"

„Verteidigung." Waren die Blicke vorher schon überrascht zu ihr gewandert, so wurden die Augen der Leute nun kugelrund, doch Hermines Blick war wieder auf ihren ehemaligen Schulkameraden gerichtet. Auch er sah überrascht aus.

„Ich möchte nicht lügen, Draco Malfoy und ich, wir kamen nie gut miteinander aus. Wir konnten einander nicht leiden, man könnte es schon Verachtung nennen.

Doch ich möchte zu bedenken geben, dass er unter anderen Umständen aufgewachsen ist, als jeder einzelne hier. Seine Familie gehört zu den einflussreichsten, ältesten und _reinblütigsten_ Zauberfamilien der gesamten Welt. Und sie entschlossen sich dazu, den Zielen der Todesser zu folgen. Sein Vater und seine Tante waren die rechte und linke Hand Voldemorts. Was wäre also passiert, hätte er den Wunsch geäußert die Schlammblüter und Muggel nicht zu quälen? Er wäre getötet worden. Wenn er Glück gehabt hätte, vielleicht ohne vorher gefoltert zu werden. Wer also, kann erwarten, dass ein 16 jähriger solch eine Entscheidung trifft? Er hätte unter Gefährdung seines eigenen Lebens zum Dumbledore gehen können, ja. Aber hätten Sie sich so entschieden? Als 16jähriger? Der einfachste Weg ist nun mal nicht immer der richtige. Und doch hat er nie jemanden wirklich _getötet_. " Hermine machte hier eine kurze Pause, und schaute wieder in skeptische Gesichter, nur einige schienen durchaus überzeugt, das war ihr klar gewesen. Mit Logik konnte man eben nicht alles retten. Naja, das hatte sie auch nicht erwartet.

„Doch nun muss ich ihnen sagen, wäre Draco Malfoy nicht gewesen, würde Voldemort noch leben, Leute foltern, Leute töten, Familien zerstören. Draco hat Harry und mir, das Leben gerettet, und das mehrmals. Er hat uns vor den Todessern beim Quidditch World-Cup gewarnt. Er hat Dumbledore nicht umgebracht, obwohl ihm und seiner Familie eine heftige Strafe blühte. Und als wir gefangen genommen wurden und nach Malfoy Manor gebracht wurden, hat er uns nicht verraten. Er hat getan was er konnte, ohne verdächtig zu wirken.

Und, als ich gefoltert wurde…" Hermine stoppte einen Moment, und Harry legte eine Hand auf ihr Bein, sie lächelte ihn dankbar an, und fuhr fort. „Als ich gefoltert wurde, mehrere Stunden von Bellatrix Lestrange, war seine Stimme und sein Blick alles was mich davon abhielt verrückt zu werden." Daraufhin folgte viel Getuschel, und Gemurmel, das sie nutzte um sich wieder zu ordnen. Sie schaute kurz zu Harry und Ron, Harry lächelte aufmunternd an, und drückte kurz ihre Hand, Rons Blick hingegen war unmöglich zu deuten, und so wandte sie sich wieder ab und schaute zu Malfoy. Sein Blick war nach wie vor auf sie gerichtet, auch wenn seine Miene nun etwas weicher wirkte.

Als Hermine wieder die Stimme erhob, wurde es sofort still. „Seine Stimme war in meinen Gedanken, gab mir etwas worauf ich mich konzentrieren konnte… und bat mich durchzuhalten. Potter wäre doch nicht in der Lage, ohne das Gehirn der Gruppe, Voldemort zu besiegen-" An dieser Stelle lächelten einige leicht, während Harry und Hermine Malfoy ein trockenes Schmunzeln schenkten. „- und als Voldemort von uns wollte, das wir uns für ihn entscheiden, als wir Harry für tot hielten, ging er erst, als seine Mutter ihn rief. Seine Mutter, die dafür sorgte, dass Harry Voldemort besiegen konnte.

Außerdem, und das finde ich unglaublich mutig, hat er Harry seinen Zauberstab zugeworfen um ihn vor Voldemort in dem entscheidenden Kampf zu retten. Und auch wenn er das nun wahrscheinlich nicht hören möchte-" sie warf ihm einen verschmitzten Blick zu „- diese Tat war eines wahren Gryffindors würdig." Wieder schmunzelten die Mitglieder des Zaubereigamots, vereinzelt lachten ein paar sogar leise – so wie Harry. Draco hingegen schaute halb amüsiert, halb geschockt. _Der Slytherinprinz und eine Gryffindor-Tat? Niemals!_

„Und nun möchte ich Sie noch einmal fragen, was hätten sie getan, wären Sie in einem solchen Umfeld aufgewachsen? Hätten sie die Courage gehabt, ihrem Rivalen zu helfen, und denen in den Rücken zu fallen, die sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken getötet hätten? Ihrer eigenen Familie in den Rücken zu fallen? Hätten Sie die Courage gehabt, das zu tun, was Draco Malfoy getan hat?"

Hermines Blick lag eindringlich auf den Ältesten und Vorsitzenden der Versammlung, bevor sie sich setzte. Harry zog sie mit einem Arm an sich und schaute ebenso wie sie zu Kingsley.

„Mr Potter, stimmen Sie Miss Grangers Aussage zu?" „Das tue ich."

„Gut. Wer stimmt für schuldig?" Ein paar Hände hoben sich.

„Wer stimmt für einen Freispruch?" Ein Großteil der Hände ging in die Luft, der Minister schenkte Hermine noch ein schwaches Lächeln ehe auch er die Hand hob.

Das nächste was Hermine wahr nahm, war ein lauter Schlag und dann:

„Freigesprochen von allen Anklagepunkten."

Nach der Gerichtsverhandlung unterhielten Hermine und Harry sich noch einen Moment im Atrium und warfen immer mal wieder einen Blick zu Malfoy und seiner Familie. Seine Mutter wurde ebenso wie ihr Sohn freigesprochen und auch Lucius wurde von Askaban verschont. Er musste einige Auflagen erfüllen und eine große Summe spenden, doch da er Snape mit einigen Informationen versorgt hatte, blieben ihm schlimmere Maßnahmen erspart.

Wobei er die Betreuung von Muggel-Grundschulkindern wahrscheinlich schon als schlimm genug empfand.

Hermine wandte sich um, als sie hörte, dass Malfoy sie rief. Sie warf einen zögerlichen Blick zu Harry, ging aber sicheren Schrittes auf die kleine Familie zu, als dieser ihr aufmunternd zunickte.

Kaum war sie dort angekommen, wurde sie fest von Draco in die Arme genommen und erwiderte seine Umarmung, nach einigen verwirrten Momenten, unsicher.

„Danke, Hermine. Vielen, vielen Dank. Ohne dich hätten die mich nach Askaban geschickt."

Nachdem Draco sie losgelassen hatte, wurde sie auch gleich von einer ziemlich aufgelösten Narzissa fest umarmt und sogar Lucius schüttelte ihr die Hand und lächelte sie freundlich an. „Auch wir möchten uns herzlich bei ihnen bedanken, Miss Granger. Sollte es jemals etwas geben, wobei sie unsere Hilfe benötigen können, scheuen Sie sich nicht, uns darum zu bitten."

Überwältigt blickte Hermine die drei an und warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Harry, doch der war gerade damit beschäftigt einen augenscheinlich ziemlich sauren Ron zu beruhigen, und bekam davon nichts mit.

„Machst du dein siebtes Schuljahr nach?" Hermine schaute noch einmal zweifelnd zu Ron und Harry, dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf die drei Malfoys vor ihr.

„Ich denke schon, ich möchte einen ordentlichen Schulabschluss haben und mich nicht einfach darauf verlassen, dass mir mein Ruf oder die vergangenen Ereignisse die Türen öffnen."

„Außerdem kann unsere Vorbildschülerin es nicht lassen, den perfekten Abschluss abzulegen, heh?" Er grinste sie übermütig an, und Hermine erwiderte die Geste unwillkürlich.

Nochmal schaute sie über ihre Schulter zurück, und sah Ron immer noch mit Harry streiten.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen. Wir sehen uns bestimmt, spätestens in Hogwarts?"

Kaum hatte sie sein Nicken gesehen, drehte sie sich nach einem letzten Lächeln und einem Abschiedsgruß an seine Eltern um und ging zurück zu Harry und Ron.

„Ach und, Hermine? Ich bin kein Gryffindor, und ich werde auch nie einer sein…"

Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und lachte, winkte ihnen, schnappte sie ein Ohr von Ron, zog ihn ein Stück weg und begann auf ihn einzureden.

„Was soll das denn, Ronald? Du kannst doch nach einer Gerichtsverhandlung nicht so eine Szene machen! Was sollen denn die Leute denken?! Und außerdem über was regst du dich denn schon wieder auf? Vor der Verhandlung war doch noch alles gut!"

„Was die Leute denken ist mir verdammt nochmal egal! Und was soll das, was du machst? Natürlich rege ich mich auf, heute morgen dachte ich ja auch noch, ich muss das Frettchen nie wieder sehen! Kannst du dich denn nicht daran erinnern, dass er dich immer als Schlammblut beschimpft hat? Das er mich und meine ganze Familie diskiemi- diskrinmi-, ach verdammt! , runter gemacht hat? Und trotzdem verteidigst du diesen Mistkerl! Ich hätte nie gedacht – Warte! Das ist es! Er hat dich unter dem Imperius, nicht wahr?"

„Ronald Bilius Weasley! Natürlich habe ich das nicht alles vergessen. Aber im Gegensatz zu dir, kann ich verzeihen, und im Gegensatz zu dir, kann ich meinen Kopf auch noch zu etwas anderem als unsinnigen Verschwörungstheorien verwenden. Alles was ich gesagt habe, entspricht zu hundert Prozent der Wahrheit! Es ist meine Meinung, und ich sehe nicht ein, dass ein, zu der Zeit noch 16jähriger, für etwas bestraft werden sollte, wenn er gar keine andere Wahl gehabt hat! Wenn du nicht immer so engstirnig wärst, hätte ich dir auch schon längst etwas davon erzählt, aber ich wusste, dass du genauso reagieren wirst, wie du es jetzt getan hast! Und außerdem Ronald, selbst wenn er mich unter dem Imperius hätte, würde ich das bestimmt nicht zugeben, nur weil du mich fragst.

Ach weißt du was, ich gehe jetzt! Erwarte mich nicht so schnell wieder.

Bis bald, Harry. Ich schick' dir eine Eule."

Hermine war von Rons Worten zuerst etwas überrumpelt gewesen, wurde aber von Wort zu Wort immer wütender. Harry, der das ganze argwöhnisch beobachtet hatte, war froh ausnahmsweise einmal außen vor gelassen worden zu sein, vor allem nachdem Hermine sich so in Rage geredet hatte, normalerweise war sie dann nicht mehr zu bremsen.

Der Inhalt dieser, zweifelsfrei sehr laut geführten Unterhaltung, blieb natürlich auch den Malfoys nicht verborgen, und hatten sie bei Rons Rede noch recht wütend ausgesehen (bis auf die Schadenfreude, als er diskriminiert nicht aussprechen konnte), so wurde ihr Blick doch bedeutend milder, als Hermine Draco so vehement verteidigte.

Ron jedoch, wurde erst rot, dann wurde er blass und schließlich wieder rot. Um genau zu sein machte seine Gesichtsfarbe seiner Haarfarbe Konkurrenz – es biss sich fürchterlich.

„Sind die Malfoys dein neues Projekt? So wie Belfer? Oder stehst du einfach nur auf ihn?"

Harry haute sich die Hand vor die Stirn, Ron konnte es natürlich nicht gut sein lassen, nein, er musste noch einen drauf setzen.

„Oh ja, Ronald. Natürlich, ich bin unsterblich in ihn verliebt! Alles was mich interessiert, ist es ihm zu gefallen. Seine blonden Haare, die grauen Augen, und natürlich, natürlich das ganze Geld, das alles macht mich so unglaublich an! Er ist der Grund für zahllose schlaflose Nächte!

Wenn ich ihn sehe geht die Sonne auf. So ein Schwachsinn, verdammt nochmal.

Und es heißt nicht Belfer! Es hieß B. elfe .R. ! Tschüss Harry!"

Mit einem lauten Knall war sie verschwunden, und ließ eine sprachlose Menge zurück.

Lucius und Narzissa sahen unglaublich schadenfroh auf, Draco schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können ob er ebenfalls schadenfroh oder eher beleidigt sein sollte (immerhin war er sehr wohl begehrenswert!), Harry versuchte ein amüsiertes Grinsen zu verbergen und Ron stand einfach da wie ein begossener Pudel.

„Harry, sie meint das doch nicht ernst, oder? Sie steht doch nicht auf das Frettchen? Er ist ein Todesser!"

Harry verspürte den erneuten Drang sich gegen die Stirn zu hauen. „Natürlich meint sie das ernst, Ron. Jetzt mal wirklich, hast du noch nie was von Sarkasmus gehört? Und außerdem _ist _er kein Todesser. Wenn überhaupt, dann _war_ er einer. Überdenk mal deine Einstellung. Man sieht sich." Und mit einem weiteren lauten Knall, war auch Harry verschwunden.

Wieder wurden sprachlose Malfoys und ein sprachloser Ron zurück gelassen. Das war wohl eine Premiere, noch nie sah man einen Malfoy so oft an einem Tag um Worte verlegen.

Und an diesem Tag waren es gleich drei und das gleich zweimal innerhalb von noch nicht einmal einer halben Stunde.

Schließlich schaute Narzissa schräg zu ihrem Mann empor. „Hat Harry Potter uns soeben vor seinem besten Freund verteidigt? Und waren hier gerade zwei _Gryffindors_, die _sarkastisch_ waren?"

„Ich denke schon, meine Liebe. Ich jedenfalls, habe genau das gleiche gesehen."

Draco hatte noch immer einen belämmerten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Hatten Granger und das Narbengesicht, Hermine Granger und Harry Potter ihren langjährig besten Freund runtergemacht, und das auf sehr sarkastische Weise, und ihn dann einfach so stehen gelassen? Das war eine Tat, die eines _Slytherins_ würdig gewesen wäre!

* * *

**Kommentare? Meinungen? Kritik? **  
**Alles gern gesehen! ;)**

xoxo,  
_Richelle_


	2. Two

Ich möchte euch noch einmal vorwarnen, dass es lange dauern kann, bis es weiter geht. Ich versuche auf ungefähr 1000 Wörter pro Kapitel zu kommen.  
Es ist mal wieder nicht beta gelesen (möchte das irgendwer tun?) also fresst mich bitte nicht, wenn ihr Fehler findet.  
Ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß.

* * *

Es war ein stürmischer Abend im August, als man ein zögerliches Klopfen durch die Korridore in Malfoy Manor schallen hörte.

Eine junge Hauselfe machte sich in einer sauberen Schürze gekleidet auf den Weg zu ihrem Herrn.

„Mister Malfoy, Sir? Eine junge Dame steht vor der Tür, und sagt sie möchte Sie sprechen. Die Miss sagt ihr Name ist Hermine Granger, Sir."

„Miss Granger? Danke Miri, bring sie in den Salon… Nein, bring sie lieber in das erste Wohnzimmer, der Salon wird ungewollte Erinnerungen wach rufen. Sag ihr ich komme gleich."

„Natürlich, Sir," die kleine Hauselfe wandte sich um, blieb aber zögerlich stehen und schaute den blonden Mann noch einmal an: „Sir? Die junge Miss weint."

Und mit diesen Worten war die Hauselfe verschwunden, ohne Lucius auch nur die Chance zu lassen, etwas zu sagen. Die Hauselfen waren immer noch sehr verschüchtert, und trauten sich kaum etwas zu sagen, wenn sie nicht dazu aufgefordert wurden, und selbst dann taten sie sich noch schwer, obwohl die Malfoys ihre gesamte Einstellung nach dem Krieg drastisch verändert hatten, ja eigentlich sogar schon davor, immerhin hatten sie sich, wenn auch nur heimlich, gegen den dunklen Lord gestellt.

Lucius eilte die Korridore entlang, um so schnell wie möglich in das erste Wohnzimmer zu gelangen. Die Neuigkeit, dass Hermine Granger sich freiwillig in Malfoy Manor befand, war schon sonderbar genug, aber dass sie auch noch weinte war noch seltsamer, und machte Lucius unglaublich neugierig, was sie denn hier wollte.

Schon von weit her konnte er die Schluchzer der jungen Frau hören, und er beschleunigte seine Schritte noch einmal, bis er vor dem Eingang des Wohnzimmers stand.

Er öffnete die Tür und warf einen Blick auf die zusammengekauerte, nasse Frau, die auf seiner Couch saß und herzzerreißend schluchzte. Langsam näherte er sich ihr, und kniete sich schließlich vor sie, als sie keine Reaktion zeigte. Eine Geste die für den alten Lucius Malfoy undenkbar gewesen wäre.

„Miss Granger? Was ist passiert?"

Durch tränenverschleierte Augen blickte die junge Hexe zu ihm, „meine… meine Mum… Unfall…" Lucius verstand kaum etwas, von dem was sie sagte, dafür wurde sie einfach von zu vielen Schluchzern geschüttelt.

„Miri, bring ihr einen starken Tee" - er warf noch einen Blick auf die weinende Hermine – „und gib einen guten Schuss Rum hinzu. Und sag Draco und Narzissa, dass sie schnell hier her kommen sollen kommen."

Lucius schnappte sich währenddessen einen der Kolter und legte ihn Hermine um.

Diese zitterte mittlerweile zu ihren Schluchzern auch noch, und wurde immer blasser. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Weinende und sprach einen raschen Trockenzauber.

Er wollte sich gerade neben sie setzen als seine Frau hereineilte und ihn zur Seite schob, um sich selbst auf diesen Platz zu begeben. Lucius seufzte leise und setzte sich schließlich in den Sessel, der der Couch am nächsten stand. Narzissa war schon dabei beruhigend auf Hermine einzureden und hielt ihre Hände in ihren. Ganz langsam beruhigte die junge Hexe sich, und man hörte nur noch ein vereinzeltes Schniefen von ihr. Lucius reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. Ein leises „Dankeschön" wurde gemurmelt und Draco stürmte herein. Er erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick, war schnell bei Hermine und kniete sich vor sie, so wie Lucius es schon zuvor getan hatte.

„Hermine? Hermine, was ist los?" fragte der jüngste Malfoy alamiert.

„Meine Mum hatte einen Unfall, und die Muggelärzte wissen nicht ob sie es überleben wird, aber es gibt Komplikationen sie nach St. Mungos überweisen zu lassen."

„Wieso? Sie ist doch als deine Mutter eingeweiht, warum behandeln die sie nicht?"

„Weil meine Mutter sich nicht erinnern kann. Nicht an Magie, die magische Welt, ihr Leben in London, … an mich."

„Wie meinst du das? Hermine, warum kann sie sich nicht an dich erinnern?"

„Bevor der Krieg richtig ausgebrochen ist, bevor Harry, Ronald und ich uns auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen begeben hatten, da hab' ich die Erinnerung von meinen Eltern manipuliert. Sie können sich nicht darin erinnern, dass sie jemals eine Tochter hatten. Ich habe sie denken lassen, dass es ihnen in England nicht mehr gefällt und sie deswegen nach Australien wollen würden. Das sie in Richtung Sonne wollten."

„Du hast die kompletten Erinnerungen deiner Eltern verändert? Das… wow. Ich wüsste nicht, ob ich dazu fähig gewesen wäre."

„Ich musste! Sie waren ein leichtes Ziel, und ich… ich war doch nicht da um sie zu beschützen", leise schluchzte Hermine wieder.

Die Malfoys tauschten bestürzte Blicke aus, ihnen war nicht klar gewesen, wie viel der Krieg wirklich von Hermine gefordert hatte.

„Und jetzt stirbt sie vielleicht, o-ohne sich an mich zu erinnern", sie vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Lucius, der sich das nicht länger antun konnte, stand kurzentschlossen auf.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Ich rede mit der Leitung von St. Mungos, es wird alles seine Ordnung haben. Ruhe dich aus, ich melde mich sobald es etwas zu berichten gibt."

Erschöpft ließ Hermine sich nach hinten sacken und Draco quetschte sich neben sie auf die Couch, sodass sie nun zwischen ihm und seiner Mutter saß.

Beruhigend legte er ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und wisperte etwas in ihr Haar. Sie schmunzelte leicht, hatte aber immer noch Tränen in den Augen.

„Komm mit, Hermine. Du kannst dich in meinem Zimmer ausruhen."

„Aber dein Vater-"

„Wird sich melden, sobald er etwas erreichen konnte. Komm mit."

Er zog sie sanft hoch und mit sich aus dem Zimmer. Narzissa schaute ihnen milde lächelnd nach, runzelte jedoch kurz danach besorgt die Stirn, dieses junge Mädchen hat schon viel zu viel mitmachen müssen.

Draco zog währenddessen behutsam Hermine hinter sich her, und führte sie in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen ließ er ihre Hand los und beobachtete sie, wie sie sich umsah, die Eindrücke in sich aufnahm. Und wie ihre Augen, die die ganze Zeit so traurig geblickt hatten, anfingen zu funkeln als sie seine Bücher sah.

Ledergebundene Bücher, wertvolle Erstausgaben, seltene Exemplare, endlich etwas, dass eine Reaktion in ihr hervorruft. Hermine kam ihm zwar entspannter vor, seitdem sie wusste, dass sein Vater sich um ihre Mutter kümmern würde, aber dennoch war sie in sich zurückgezogen gewesen.

_Ich hätte es wissen müssen, Bücher kriegen eine Reaktion aus diesem Bücherwurm_, dachte Draco, doch dem Gedanken fehlte es an der früheren Schärfe, es war keine Gehässigkeit mehr, vielmehr war er amüsiert und erleichtert.

* * *

Kommentare, Wertungen oder generell Kritik ist gern gesehen.. :-)

_**xoxo,  
**__Richelle_


End file.
